Parallel Connection (A Diabolik Lovers Story)
by KRedCali86
Summary: AU Kurosaki Sayuri or Yuri is the next heir/head of her family. She has moved into the Sakamaki Mansion as she continues her extended awakening period. Immortal body yet raised as if she was human. Former friends with Yūma/Edgar and Shū. How will this move stir up feelings ? Will Yūma/Edgar remember her? How will her life change once she awakens?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters. I do own my OC. This story will focus on my OC Kurosaki Sayuri (Yuri). Please enjoy the stories. I will announce the pairings later on**

* * *

_A fate she could not control or rather fathom. Two beings that were decided to be her husband by her now deceased father who agreed for her to be wed to her family's killers when she had become of age, she barely survived the attack herself. She had been injected with blood from both of her future mates so that she could survive. She has spent the last thirteen with a distant relative that has no ties with either side of her family's businesses that she was protected by this person but will it last._

_Will she survive her fate? Will those devoted to her find her to make her their wife? Will this family member keep her safe?_


	2. Chapter One: New Home

Chapter One: New Home

It was almost sunset when she arrived at the gates of the Sakamaki mansion. She had been sent there as a chance to interact with other vampires and their human housemate. She pushed the front gates open and made her way to the front door of the mansion. Sayuri was in the midst of her awakening process as well. She pulled her luggage behind her as she made her to way to the front of the mansion. Sayuri was 180 cm (5'11) with light brown hair that went just past her shoulders and green eyes with a silver tint that changes according to her mood. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She could hear noise coming from inside the mansion. "This place is lively. Hopefully, I can get along with everyone." She said adjusting the bag on her shoulder. She just smiled at the sounds she was hearing for the first time. She had been living alone for the past two years in two-bedroom apartment. She knocked on the door again and this time a guy with purplish-black hair, red eyes and glasses answered.

"Who might you be?" The guy said. She looked at him for a while then stepped back.

"My name is Kurosaki Sayuri please call me Yuri. I am supposed to be staying here for a while." Yuri said bringing her things inside. She looked around the entryway of the mansion. "This is slightly larger than the mansion my grandmother Minami, Mother Mei, and older brother Shun live in. I have only visited once when I was about twelve years old." Yuri said.

"My name is Reiji and you will meet the rest of my brothers later on." Reiji said as Yui walked up to them. Yui's mouth dropped nearly to the floor when she saw Sayuri.

"Is she staying here Reiji-san?" Yui asked as she looked up at Reiji. Reiji just nodded his head then headed to his room.

"Yui, help her move into her room." Reiji ordered. Yui took Yuri to her room.

"You do not have much stuff." Yui commented. Yui only saw one suitcase and one bag. "Are you a princess or something?" Yui was confused about the situation as a whole.

"Yes, I am a princess from the Kurosaki family. I have not been living with my immediate family over the last thirteen years. I was living with one of my mother's relatives up until two years ago." Yuri commented as Yui opened the room she would be staying in while she was living there. Yuri walked into her room and started to unpack her things. She spent thirty minutes unpacking and arranging everything in her room. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. All her notebooks were organized on her desk. She relaxed on her bed until she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door where she found Yui was standing there.

"You are supposed to be meeting everyone else now." Yui said. Yuri followed her to the family room. She noticed Shū the moment she entered the room. She noticed four other boys that she did not recognize. Yui took a seat next to a white haired guy.

**Yuri's POV**

There were several people I did not know. I saw one that looked like a little boy I knew back in the day.He was taller than I remembered but he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He reminded me of a friend of mine named Edgar. Edgar was also Shū's best and only human friend. How could he still be alive?

"This our new house guest Kurosaki Sayuri. She is the heir to the Kurosaki family and call her Yuri." Reiji began as he looked at everyone who was shocked. Reiji looked directly at Shū who was sitting up on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Shū asked me. He seemed a bit hurt that I was back at the mansion.

"It was Father's decision to have her move back in here with us. She was supposed to be through her awakening process by now but for some reason the process is taking extra long." Reiji continued looking at everyone. Shū understood that much. I knew he missed me but not like this. Shū was the only one I really knew in this house. I knew Reiji just because they happened to be brothers. "You already know Shū and myself. You have the triplets next Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and the youngest Subaru. Over on the other couch you have the Mukami brothers, the oldest Ruki, Kō, Yūma, and the youngest Azusa." Reiji concluded after he introduced the Mukami brothers to me. I looked at Yūma he really did remind me of Edgar. I sensed that he did not remember much from his past as well.

"Yuri-san, it is great to finally meet you." Azusa said. I smiled at him and looked at the rest of his brothers. Kō seemed familiar to me and it hit me he is an idol.

"Do I know you?" Yūma asked me. I was shocked at his question. Everyone looked at him including Shū. Shū was upset with me about not coming back for all this time. I missed him but Yūma thinking he knew me was a big shock to me.

"You might know me but it was a long time ago when we first met." I said not giving away any details about our past knowing that he did not remember much. I looked at Shū who just walked out of the room.

"Shū you need to deal with this and not just leave it how it is." Reiji said. Shū just looked at him then at me. He left the room and disappeared down the hallway.

"How does Shū know her? Do you really know her Yūma?" Ruki asked both Reiji and Yūma. Yūma looked away because he was not sure how to answer. Reiji was standing still not sure how to answer the question.

"I know Shū because we used to play when we were younger. I stayed here for two almost two months. I only met Reiji because he was Shū's brother. As for Yūma, he reminded me of a friend of mine and Shū's when we were kids." I explained. Yūma looked at me as if he remembered me now. I told him not to say anything about it. I looked over at Reiji who just nodded in agreement to what I had said. "It was nice meeting everyone. I have business to handle so I will excuse myself." I said as I walked out of the family room. I headed to my room where I figured Shū went instead of his own room.

**Scene Change: Yuri's Room**

I entered my room and found asleep on my bed. I laughed a bit to myself and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my desk then started looking through my notebooks of songs attempting not to disturb Shū. I made it through three notebooks before I felt someone looking over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and my heart started racing. His breathing was slow but rhythmic and made my heart skip a beat. "You have not changed much since then." He said. He was looking directly at me with a smirk on his face. He breathed down my neck again before he licked it. "You were always sweet." He said with a slight hint of humor. He was always like this though.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. He just looked at the wall for a bit then looked back at me.

"About Edgar/Yūma, you probably already figured it out he does not remember much about his past. He remembered me but does not remember much about the time we spent together. He remembered you but it will take him a while to connect everything fully." He told me. He just kept breathing down my neck. I was hot and bothered from him breathing down my neck.

**End of POV**

**Sh****ū****'****s POV**

Yuri was always easy to read. She was always beautiful and sweet. Her awakening was causing men to go crazy over her. That Man sent her back her because her grandmother Minami wanted her in a safe place until she fully awakened as a vampire. Yuri was born a vampire but her mother Mei and Minami wanted to live a normal life as a human. The decision they made caused her a lot of pain and suffering. The first time she stayed here I kept her around me so my brothers would get addicted to her. I am shocked that she spent so much time around Reiji and he did not show any emotions towards her. She was always someone who you could talk to about anything. I started teasing her the last time she stayed here. I stood behind her and let her emotions overflow. Her abilities were triggered by her emotions. The silver in her eyes where a distinct trait about her from everyone in her family. That Man put her in this house with us knowing that something might happen to her. I will not protect her all the time. I could feel her pulse quicken and her chest tighten for a quick second. Her breath changed and something was definitely different from before. She felt lighter too. I held her and would not let her go. She got free of my hold and was facing me. Her eyes were completely silver and her body seemed a bit transparent as well. I noticed her eyes were gradually returning to normal. I stood back as she sank down to the floor. "Sorry," She said apologizing to me. I did not understand why she would apologize to me. She was unaware of her own abilities and it would be a while before she would accept them for herself.

"You did not do anything wrong." I said as I sighed. I did not understand her sometimes. We always had this type of relationship with each other. I knew I was not fit to be with her but I wanted to be someone she could trust at least. This tug and pull was a problem for both of us. I shrugged and left the room. I left her alone again. I could not do the right thing to keep her from activating that defense ability. Her eyes would completely become silver and her body weight would disappear. She could slip out of any type of hold or restraint instantly. It was dangerous if the wrong person kidnapped or got a hold of her as a prisoner.

**End of POV**

_Her abilities scared her but she had to move forward to awaken. Why do her abilities make her afraid of herself? Two vampires that have history with each other but nothing seems to blossom between them. Will Sh__ū__uncover a way to help Yuri out to overcome her fear of herself? Will Yuri find the power within her to be helpful? Being raised as a human with an immortal body, she struggles with understanding herself as a person. Will there be an event to help her awaken completely?_

* * *

What should the pairings be?

Do you think Yuri will awaken soon?

Why do you think her powers scare her?


End file.
